


Getaway Mile Revenge Me

by Delphinapterus



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Between Canon, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphinapterus/pseuds/Delphinapterus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letty between films</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getaway Mile Revenge Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yukito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukito/gifts).



> Spoilers for all movies up to the ending of Fast Five.

Letty has a long memory and she never forgets. Dom and her were two of a kind with their grudges. Dom held his on his shoulder, made them clear for the world to see. Letty preferred to keep hers quiet and tight to her chest, like a good hand of cards, but her secrecy didn't make them weaker. O'Conner is the only one Dom has ever forgiven. Letty understands the bond formed between them but she never forgets O'Conner's double-cross. She trusts him because Dom does but she still watches him - just in case - and she trust Mia to do what's best if it ever comes to that. Their trust in O'Conner is the only reason she decides to pull a stint with the FBI.

When they send her to the wolves she can't find it in herself to be surprised. Her escape route collapses around her ears and leaves her whimpering in an empty parking lot with the wreckage of her car behind her. She can picture her handler's smile as she phones for help. Life has taught her revenge is better when it's drawn out.

The months after "the accident" are the worst hell she's ever known. They offered Letty a new face but she told them no. She fought for too long to be comfortable in her skin just to have them remodel her into something else. She tries not to think of her dwindling bank balance as she struggles to make her muscles relearn how to work. Her nails are clean and neat. No sign she used to spend her days working in a garage. Her hands look foreign to her. When she rests, giving her body much needed time to heal, she plots her revenge.

The Berlin job is easy but she pauses, poses, just long enough to be sure the cameras will have caught a clear shot of her. She can almost feel her plan engage as she turns away from the camera. Watching one of her drivers sloppily take a corner make her miss the old crew. Not even Jesse would have done something like that out of carelessness. Letty shakes her head and pulls out smoothly. In a few hours she'll be on the road and heading for Dom. But first, she has to get her cut.


End file.
